Relaciones Shamaniaticas
by Hora-Hora
Summary: Cada personaje tiene su forma de ser... como sera entonces cada relación? Jijiji.. no se me ocurrió un mejor título..- -()..
1. Un Ainu?

Konichiwa a todos!!

Primero que todo, déjeme decirles que soy nueva por estos lados.. Es mi primer fic y he tratado de poner todo lo que puedo asi que espero que les guste....

Notas sobre el fic

- La historia del fic no se basa en la serie

- Por lo tanto algunos personajes aun no se conocen

- No hay torneo de Shamanes (TT_TT)

- No Yaoi ni Yuri

- Parejas  
Yoh y Anna  
Len y Pilika  
Horo y Tamao

- Shaman King no es mio (ojala lo fuera *_*)

- Horo rules!

Espero que les guste y bueno... Ya los dejo para que comienzen a leer....n_n

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 1......Un ainu?

Era una tarde lluviosa en la que se podían ver la silueta de cuatro jóvenes corriendo apresuradamente para taparse de las fuertes gotas de agua que caían del cielo. Una de ellas, era alta, con unos pantalones verdes y camisa caqui junto con unos audífonos que colgaban del cuello, debido a la carrera bajo el agua... La silueta que le seguía, se podía distinguir que iba agarrada de la mano de la primera silueta.. tenía una chaqueta verde larga y el cabello corto rubio totalmente mojado...

"Kami! Justo ahora tenía que llover!! Te lo dije Yoh!" gritaba furiosa la rubia "Qué esperaras a la tarde!!"  
  
"Jijiji.. lo siento Annita..." decía el joven corriendo tratando de buscar un buen refugio para todos

"Ustedes dos!! No pueden correr más rápido!!" gritaba Anna "O es que acaso la lluvia no les deja?!"

"Señorita Anna... hago todo lo que puedo" murmuró una pelirosada de ojos iguales a los de su cabello corriendo detrás de Anna

"Miren!! Allá adelante se ve algo!!" gritó el ultimo de todos.. un joven, se diría que algo bajo para su edad, con ojos dorados y cabellos morados "Yoh!! Que no lo ves?!"

"Si, si!!.. Solo..falta un..poco..poco más!!" decía Yoh jadeante ya cansado de tanta corredera

Por fin los cuatros jóvenes entraron al tan esperado refugio que resulto siendo el mercado al que iban a ir a comprar la comida.. Pero estaban totalmente empapados y tendrían que esperar un poco a que se escurrieran o sino tendría posibilidades que le echarán de ahí.. Los cuatros se quedaron afuera aun jadeando a causa del gran recorrido que tuvieron que hacer... Cinco minutos después de haber salido de la pensión Asakura, había comenzado a llover y digamos que el super* no quedaba muy cerca...

"Es...es... la última vez... que te hago caso Yoh Asakura"

"Jijijijiji.. gomen a todos!" dijo el despreocupado Shaman "Pero teníamos que salir temprano o sino cuando llegará la visita.. tendríamos la nevera llena.."

"Pero me pareció **sumamente** innecesario que viniéramos lo cuatro!!"

"Calma, joven Len, al fin y al cabo ya estamos aquí"

"Bueno, basta de pláticas, es hora de entrar" dijo la itako entrando al mercado para iniciar las compras

"Ok, ya vamos!" dijeron todos entrando al super

Iban ya pasando por la sección de los jugos, en donde era sumamente fría y ninguno quería entrar. Tamao al ver que ninguno se ablandaba al decir el "sí" decidió que ella misma entraría. Apenas entró, le dio un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, estaba sumamente fría, y titireaba del frío. Habían muchas personas en esa sección, pero hubo una que le llamó la atención.. Había un joven de vestimentas con diseños de tribu y cabello de doble tono..celeste y negro recogido por una balaca, no parecía inmutarse por el frío, ya que al verlo mejor, también estaba mojado... La sección de bebidas se fue desocupando poco a poco hasta que al final solo quedaron Tamao y él.. Tamao fue hacia los jugos, mientras que parecía que aún aquel chico andaba por el agua... "De seguró ha de tener mucha sed.." pensó Tamao tratando de salir lo más rápido de esa sección

"Ay no..." murmuraba Tamao entre dientes "Donde esta el jugo? Me estoy muriendo de frío!" T_T

"Qué pesar que no tengo mi chaqueta... o sino te la hubiera prestado" le dijo de pronto el chico que estaba en las botellas de agua "Te ayudo?"

"S...sí por..favor" respondió Tamao titireando y nerviosa a la vez

"Cuál quieres?"

"E..el.. de na..naran..ja"

"Mmmm.. veamos... yo vi uno por aca... Aca esta!" dijo triunfante el joven

"A..ariga..to"

"Un placer" dijo sonriente "Como te llamas?"

"Tamao..."

"Yo Horo Horo.. un placer conocerte" dijo aun mas sonriente Horo

"Igual..mente.. yo.. yo me...tengo.." 

De pronto Tamao fue interrumpida por alguien

"Tamao... es hora de irnos.." dijo Len fulminando a Horo con la mirada "Yoh y Anna nos espera en la caja"

"Kami.. que amargado eres.. ni siquiera dejaste que la señorita terminara lo que me iba a decir" dijo Horo algo bravo ya que fallado en su intento por un gruñon

"Mira puerco espín nadie te ha dicho que te metas!"

"Jejejeje.. lo siento Señor Tiburín!! Pero usted acaba de interrumpir una conversación!! Como le parece?!"

"A MI NADIE ME DICE TIBURÍN!!" dijo Len ya fuera de sus casillas "BASÓN!"

"Vaya vaya.. eres shamán.." dijo Horo también bravo "KOLORO!"

"Oigan... no creo.. que que.. se..sea necesario.. pelear... Len vamon..vamonos" dijo Tamao congenladose, pero esta vez del pánico

"Espera Tamao.. yo solucionó algo aquí..."

"Yo solo le ayude a la señorita.. no le veo de malo a eso.."

De pronto ambos se quedaron en silencio con la posesión de objetos en mano.. esperaban el momento...

"ATAQUE DE LA CUCHILLA DORADA!!"

"KOLORO!!"

Ninguno de los dos ataques pudo llegar a su oponente... Tamao pudo visualizar una mancha roja y azul..Senki y Goki.. entre los dos peleadores en medio del pasillo dándole tremendas patadas a Horo y Len, ambos quedaron en un estado "inconsciente" ante tal golpe..

"Es increíble que estés perdiendo el tiempo por estupideces..." decía una itako molesta hacia Len "Ya están apunto de cerrar el mercado y tu aquí molestando y peleando por boberías"

"Annita, vamos no es para que te pongas así.."

"Señorita Anna vera.. es que.."

"Nada.. vamonos y recoge a Len que si no nos vamos, nos echan a patadas"

"Si.."

Tamao se aproximó donde Len, quien estaba en el piso sentado sobandose la cabeza

"Estas bien?"

"Eso creo..."

"Entonces en ese caso, nos podemos ir..."

"Si vamonos...."

Tamao ayudó a Len a pararse y caminaron hacia la salida, pero Tamao recordó al chico de cabellos celestes.. aún seguiría ahí?.. Dejó a Len con Anna e Yoh, diciéndoles que tenía que entrar por el jugo que nunca había comprado.. Tamao entró nuevamente a la sección de jugos y encontró al shamán parado agarrandose la cabeza.. pareciera que aún estaba en shock...

"Joven, esta bien?"

"Ah.. si es la señorita Tamao.. jejejee.. aun un poco aturdido por el golpe.. aunque aún no se de donde vino.."

"Jejejeje.. buenooo" dijo Tamao sonriéndole al joven.. era raro pero ya no tenía el nerviosismo de antes "Quiere que lo ayude a pararse?"

"No.. no se preocupe.. no vaya a ser que venga el mañoso de tu novio a molestar de nuevo la vida"

"El... el no es mi novio" contesto una Tamao algo sonrojada

"De veras? No lo pareciera.. De todas formas me tengo que ir.. parece que ya dejó de llover y mi hermana me esta esperando para ir a la casa de unos amigos" 

"Esta bien.. hasta luego y disculpe Joven...Horo Horo"

"Jejejee.. no te preocupes Tamao y llamame Horo" dijo sonriente "Ja ne!"

"Hasta pronto!"

Tamao salió por el lado contrario y se dirigió a la salida.. Tamao se encontraba muy sonriente, el joven Horo le había dado mucha confianza y además esperaba volverlo a ver. El día estaba muy luminoso, comparado con la lluviosa mañana de antes.. para Len no pasaba desarpecibido el repentino cambio de Tamao.. estaba muy sonriente..

"Tamao.. que te sucede?"  
  


"Eh?... no nada Len" 

"Vamos Tamao.. no has quitado esa sonrisa de tu cara" le dijo Anna a Tamao 

"Pero no me pasa nada"

"De seguro alguien la dejó así.. en la sección de jugos... jijijji" rió Yoh con diversión "No te preocupes, Len nos lo contó"

"Joven Yoh!!" dijo Tamao Algo sonrojada ante el primer comentario

"Mentiras que estas pensando en ese cabeza de púas"

"Buenoo yoo..."

"Ya llegamos a la pensión.. vamos que ya enesto debe venir Pilika"

"-Fiu.. me salvé-" pensó Tamao ante las preguntas de los chicos "Iré a preparar la comida.."

"Ok.. Yoh ve a limpiar la sala...Len ve arreglar los cuartos de Pilika y su *invitado sorpresa*" dijo Anna en tono imperativo "Donde esta Manta?"

"Esta estudiando en sus clases especiales"

"Ah que pesar.. bueno.. cuando termines con la sala, sigue con los baños"

"Hai Annita"

Todos comenzaron a hacer sus respectivos deberes.. Tamao cocinando, Len arreglando, Yoh limpiando y Anna.. bueno Anna descansando (N/A: ˆˆU) el día comenzaba a caer para dar paso a la noche que se acercaba cada vez más, la luna se veía en el cielo ya semioscuro y la pensión Asakura ya estaba lista.. solo faltaba los invitados...

"Aaahhh.. por fin termine.." dijo un sonriente Yoh

"Bueno.. yo mientras voy a estar arriba viendo tele.. cuando lleguen avisen"

"Esta bien joven Anna"

"Yo voy a escuchar música.. ah cierto Tamao.. tus espíritus me dijeron que estarán en el cementerio con Amidamaru y los demás espíritus"

"Gracias Joven Yoh"

"Jijijijiji.."

Yoh se fue y Tamao se quedó sola en la sala ya que Len estaba tomando leche...Tamao de nuevo se puso a pensar en Horo.. por que pensaba tanto en el?.. es que se le hacía conocido.. mm.. de todas formas, algún día tarde que temprano se enteraría... En eso tocaron el timbre y Tamao se levantó para abrir la puerta...

"Tamaoo!!!" exclamo una joven de largos cabellos azules abrazando a la pelirosada

"Pilika por fin llegas...ˆˆ" 

"Jejejeje.. es que mi oni-chan casi no sale del baño.. jejeje"  
  
"Ese era tu invitado sorpresa?"

"Hai.. debe estar por llegar.. es que llegue corriendo y el no quiso.. "

"Esta bien.. pasa Pilika.. bienvenida seas.."

"Tan formal como siempre Tamao" dijo Pilika entrando a la casa para luego pasar a la sala

"Hola Plikaa!!" dijo Yoh "Hace tiempo sin verte!!"

"Yoh!! Vayaaa chicoo.. estas guapoo!"

"Jijijijiji"

"Y donde esta Annita y Len-kun?"

"Aquí estoy.." salió Len son su botella de leche "Como has estado?"

"Todo bien.. sigues siendo el mismo chico frío de siempre" dijo Pilika sonriente

"Nada en esta vida cambia.."

"Te equivocas.. a veces puede cambiar" dijo Anna entrando al ambiente alegre

"Annaa!!.. Que tal?? Como te la has pasado por acá??"

"Bien bien aquí tratando de sobrellevar –problemillas- con los demás"

"Jejejeje..."

"Oye Pilika.. hoy vi a alguien parecido a ti en el super.. y además vestía esa ropa que tienes.. me refiero a los diseños... creo que era un ainu" dijo Tamao notando el parecido entre ambas personas

"De veras? Y..."

Pilika fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.. parece que había llegado el invitado especial de Pilika.. Yoh se ofreció a abrir la puerta.. se oyeron algunos saludos..

"Bueno.. Y como era?" preguntó Pilika interesada, volviendo al tema

"Era...era como él.." respondió Tamao señalando al chico que entraba acompañando a Yoh en la sala...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Que tal? ... les gusto??... Jijijiji... espero que no se les haya hecho larguito..n_n()... Criticas, comentarios demas sinónimos y antónimos, escríbanme a hora_hokkaido@hotmail.com o kohedna@hotmail.com 

Jijijiji... Sayonaraa!!! Cuídense!!! n_n


	2. Confusiones Taoístas

Konichiwa a Todos/as!!!!

Gomen por la demora, pero es que estaba en época de examenes y bueno.... digamos que no tenía tiempo para el fic...Jijijiji....

Quiero agradecer a las personas que han leido mis fics, y solo espero que les haya gustado..

Empezemos y...Horo Rules!!! XDDDD

_______________________________________________________  
  


Capitulo 2.. Confusiones Taoistas

"Era...era como él.." respondió Tamao señalando al chico que entraba acompañando a Yoh en la sala...

"Tamao!" saludó el recién llegado "Tanto tiempo sin verte!!!"

"Pero Hoto Hoto, la viste al medio día" dijo Yoh con varias gotitas

"Hey!! Me llamó Horo Horo!! No Hoto Hoto!!" gritó Horo enfadado

"Ya dején la bulla!" gritó Anna comenzando a perder la paciencia "No es necesario gritarse.. no están sordos"

"Jijijii.. gomen Annita"

"Y que Yoh? No me la vas a presentar?" preguntó Horo viendo a Anna con una sonrisa

"Ah cierto!.. Horo Horo.. Anna" dijo señalando a Anna "...Len..." señaló a Len pero Horo lo interrumpió

"Ah! Pero si es el Tiburín!"

"CALLATE!!"

"BASTA O SI NO SE VAN DE LA PENSIÓN"

"Uuuhhh.. que tal si termino de presentar?" preguntó Yoh viendo una situación que muy pronto se volvería común

"Bueno" Dijo Horo Horo tranquilizándose

"Quedamos en Len... bueno.. por último Tamao...me imagino que ya se conocen...jijijiji"

"Joven Yoh!" murmuró una Tamao sonrojada

"Jajaja.. claro que si! Como olvidarla!"  Horo sonrió, haciendo que Tamao se sonrojará más

"Como se llamaba ella?" preguntó Horo mirando a Anna

"Anna Kyoyama... prometida de Yoh Asakura.. alguna otra pregunta?" dijo Anna ya impaciente por presentaciones

"Prometida? Tu e Yoh?...." dijo Horo con la boca abierta.. de pronto se puso azul con rayitas en cara... "Yo... yo..."

"Que pasa puerco espín? No es raro que andes sin novia"

"Oye Len..." lo llamó Pilika 

"Hai?" Len se sobresaltó al tacto de Pilika con su hombro

"Tocaste la llaga...." 

"Eh?"

Pilika solo le señalo a Horo..Len volteó lentamente para ver a un Horo deprimido con nubecitas murmurando algo...Todos se le acercaron como si acabarán de descubrir un vaso de agua, menos Pilika que ya conocía esa situación..... Yoh se aventuró a estirar su brazo para preguntarle si estaba bien mientras que todos miraban a ver que pasaba...

"Oye Horo?.." dijo Yoh tocando el hombro de Horo "Estas bien?"

"............" Horo solo miró a Yoh "Yo....yo..."

"Joven Horo Horo? Esta usted bien?" pregunto inocentemente Tamao

"Para que preguntas Tamao?" dijo Len irónicamente "No le ves el estado? Solo por que no puede conseguir novia"

"Mira, Everest!" Dijo Horo parándose de un salto recuperando de la nada sus animos "Es mejor que no hables por que te apuesto que tu tampoco tienes novia!"

"Si no tengo es por que no quiero!"

"Quien se fijaría en ti con ese pico que tienes en la cabeza??"

"....." Pilika solo pudo sonrojarse ante el comentario de su hermano... Solo Yoh lo notó

"Jijijijijiji"

"De que te ries?!?" dijeron Horo y Len al mismo tiempo

"De cómo el destino juega con las personas"

"Ne?...." nadie entendió ese comentario respecto al tema

"Olvídenlo!..jijijiji"

"Joven Horo... ya esta mejor??" 

"Tamao...." dijo Horo agarrandole las manos "Quieres tu ser mi novia?"

"................" Tamao se pusó como un tomate

"OYE!!!" dijo Len fuera de sus casillas por segunda vez en el día "Mira a quien le hablas baka!!"

"Kami.. me voy a ver mi novela..."

"Esta bien Annita..."

"Yoh.." dijo Anna parando de caminar "Algo se rompe.. tu pagas las consecuencias"

"Hai Annita..." le respondió Yoh nerviosamente

"Entonces Tamao, amor de mi vida.. que dices?"

"Yo.. yo..este..."

"Hermano ya basta" dijo Pilika agarrandolo de la oreja "Tamao no te preocupes.... esta en un estado... inconsciente" 

"Pero yo quiero una novia!!" dijo Horo Horo llorando

"No pude tener un mejor hermano?" dijo Pilika dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartiría con su hermano

"Que tipo mas inmaduro" dijo Len un tanto molesto "Como se le ocurre proponerle algo así a Tamao?"

"Que tiene de malo?" preguntó Yoh sonriendo 

"Permiso.. voy a servir la comida.."

"Claro Tamao" dijo Yoh sonriéndole "Entonces?" se dirigió a Len 

"Voy a entrenar..." dijo Len huyendo de la pregunta

"Jijijiji.... esta época será muyyy interesante..." dijo cuando Len ya se fue

Al cabo de media hora la comida estuvo servida y todos comieron una agradable cena...Charlaban, reían, y conocían mejor a su nuevo integrante y amigo... El único que parecía distante era Len, el cual se encontraba muy sumiso es sus pensamientos... La pregunta de Yoh lo había dejado pensando... el nunca se había encontrado en una situación como esta, pero decidió dejarlo así.... Iba a seguir comiendo cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada en el plato... supuestamente le faltaba la mitad de la cena.... miro a todos lados esperando encontrar al culpable...

"Mmmm.. eshto eshta richichimo!!" dijo Horo comiendo la cena de Len "Hey chinito que te pasa? Estas como que en las nubes..."

"Te comiste mi comida"

"Apenas ahora te vienes a dar cuenta, Len?" dijo Anna "Llevas toda la cena mirando el plato"

"-Que le pasará a Len?-" pensó Pilika "-Por que pienso en él?...antes de que llegará... me la he pasado pensando en él...pero parece que quiere a otra...- Pilika ante esto se puso triste

"Pilika....Pilika.." la llamaba Yoh "Otra que se fue para las nubes..." Yoh puso su mano en frente de la cara de Pilika agitándola "Pilika!"

"-Pero... yo siento...siento...que... Yo lo amo......-" Pilika se sonrojo como nunca y sintió la mano de alguien enfrente de ella "Paso?, disculpen, me retiró" dijo aún sonrojada

"Pilika...." murmuró Len en lo más bajo "-Por que me siento así..solo sé fue...RAYOS...Desde hace tiempo se que me gusta ella...pero Tamao...también..." Len sacudió su cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo "Permiso" Len se levantó y se fue hacia fuera

"Y a estos dos que les paso?"  preguntó Horo Horo recién terminando la comida

"De seguro se acaban de enterar de algo importante...jijijiji"

"Bueno ni modo... sigamos con..." dijo Horo mirando la mesa "Con el postre!... Por cierto Tamao" dijo Horo mientras cogía el postre "La cena te quedo _Hulalaa_" dijo Horo con un tono, que se podría decir...""francés"" (N/A: *_*)

"...A..arigato joven Horo Horo"

"Bueno... yo me retiro... Horo Hoto lava los platos"

"Que? Yo? Porque?"

"Estas en una pensión y no creo que vayas a pagar tu hospedaje... así que trabajas o me la pagas"

" - -(())..." Horo tenia una gran gota encima "Bueno... ni modo"

"Vamos Horo!... no seas perezoso" dijo Yoh animándolo

"Mira quien habla de perezosos" de pronto Horo se quedo pensando en algo "MI NOMBRE ES HORO HORO... NO HORO HOTO!!"

"Eres lento... bueno ya sabes" dijo Anna parándose "Yoh... por hoy quedas libre"

"Hai Annita!!" respondio un Yoh excesivamente muy feliz

"No es justo..TT_TT"

"No se preocupe joven Horo Horo" decía Tamao cuando Yoh y Anna se fueron "Yo le ayudo"

"De veras?"  preguntó Horo  "Gracias Tamao!!" respondió Horo ante la afirmación de ella, abrazándola de pronto 

"Uy yu yuy!!" Pilika acababa de entrar a la cocina por un vaso de agua "Hermano, no pierdes tiempo"

"Pi...pili...ka.. no es lo que piensas" dijo Tamao totalmente roja "Es que.. él..."

"Solo le agradecía hermanita..." dijo Horo inocentón "O acaso no puedo?"

"Contigo es un peligro..."

"Mejor Cállate.. a no ser que quieras lavar platos.." 

"No gracias hermanito" dijo Pilika rápidamente "Además, aquí te dejo un vasito más.... jejejeeje"

"Hermanas menores" dijo Horo alzando los ojos "Empezamos?" preguntó dirigiéndose a Tamao

"Si claro.."

"Oye, Tamao" dijo de pronto Horo apenado "Gomen por lo de antes.."

"No se preocupe joven Horo" dijo Tamao sonriéndole "Todo esta bien"

"Jejeje.. arigato"

Pilika por mientras se quedo espiando detrás de la puerta de la cocina sonriendo, parece que su hermano consiguió a alguien con quien dedicarle su tiempo, al menos él ya lo logró... En cambio ella se sentía confundida, hace tiempo sabía que venía sintiendo algo por Len, pero creyó que era solo un sentimiento de amistad, en donde ella lo quería como si fuera un hermano para ella, a parte de Horo Horo, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento, no solo era cariño.. sino algo mucho más especial... Y eso que ella sabía que Len sobreprotegía a Tamao.. pero su pregunta era.. ¿Por qué?.. ¿La quiere?.. ¿O solo como una hermana?... Estaba muy confundida.. pero de algo podía estar segura... Estaba enamorada de él... Salió al patio de la pensión Asakura, donde un gran árbol reposaba tranquilamente sus hojas.. siempre le gustaba ese lugar para pensar y relajarse algo. Se sentó contra el tronco a mirar el oscuro cielo, donde solo alumbraba estrellas y una luna llena muy hermosa y brillante...

Mientras tanto....

Len se había levantado de la mesa un 100% confundido... como él, el gran Len Tao se va a dejar ganar por unas estúpidas confusiones? Su orgullo no se lo permitía, pero era imposible evitarlo.. por que cada vez que veía algunas de las dos se ponía así? Él sabía que desde hace tiempo venía sintiendo algo por Tamao, pero cuando conoció a Pilika.. las cosas cambiaron un poco, ya solo no "protegía" por así decirlo, a Tamao, sino también a Pilika, y también comenzó a sentir algo por ellas... Pero el se negaba y escondía eso sentimientos... Grave error.. cada día iba creciendo más y más esos sentimientos y ahora no sabía que hacer. Fue a su cuarto, dispuesto a dormir, pero no podía reconciliar sueño. Tantos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza, no lo iban a dejar dormir

"Señorito, esta usted bien?" preguntaba un chibi Basón

"Si Basón.. solo que.. que.." Len buscaba una excusa para Basón, o sino iría por ahí a decirle a toda la pensión su estado "Necesito un vaso de leche"

"Ahh.. ya veo.. lo acompaño?"

"No.. quédate aquí ya vuelvo"

Len no tuvo más remedio que salir de su habitación, pero ahora para donde?, no tenía ganas de tomar leche, de seguro Horo Horo estaba ahí y no estaba de humor para sus bromas... Decidió irse a mirar las estrellas desde el techo de la pensión. Siempre le gustaban cuando estaba en problemas, y ahora era uno de esos casos. Sintió una presencia y se paró de inmediato, pero a ver que era se tranquilizó... Era Pilika, una de las causantes de tantas confusiones en ese momento. Tal fue su distracción en ella que no sintió a Yoh venir...

"Veo que estas distraído.." dijo Yoh sobresaltando a Len "Jijijii.. gomen no fue mi intención asustarte"

"No me asustaste" dijo Len sonrojándose un poquito

"Jijijiji.. esta bien"

"......" ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando las estrellas "Y dime..." Yoh decidió romper el silencio "Te pasa algo malo?"

"No.." Len contestó inmediatamente "Por que me habría de pasar algo"

"Tu comportamiento no me ha pasado desapercibido, Len... Te conozco y sé que algo te pasa"

"Nno.. No se que de me hablas" Yoh miro a Len "Bueno... es algo complicado"

"Jijijiji....Nada en la vida es fácil" dijo Yoh animándolo a que siguiera

"Ya me di cuenta.." dijo Len mirando a Pilika, quien miraba a las estrellas "...."

"Mmmm.. ya veo" dijo Yoh mirando en dirección por donde miraba Len "Es ella"

"No solo ella, Yoh.... También Tamao" Len se sonrojó "No se si es amor.. o solo un capricho"

"El amor es solo para una persona Len" dijo Yoh mirando también a Pilika "Lo que pasa, es que estas confundido"

"Lo se.. pero no se si... Pilika o Tamao?"

"Fácil.. mira en tu corazón, el sabe la respuesta. La mente nos confunde, el corazón guía.. Aunque a veces es lo contrario.. Jijijii... ^^()"

"Pero..." Len se agarró la cabeza "No es tan fácil sabes?"

"Lo se..lo se" dijo Yoh dándole palmaditas amistosas en el hombro "Es algo de lo que primero no te das cuenta, y en el momento menos esperado... te das cuenta de lo que sientes por ella" Anna entraba al jardín para hacer que Pilika entrara "Es algo confuso... al principio crees que es cariño.. amistad o solo como si fuera algo que no pasa de un cariño de hermanos... Pero siempre al final, resulta que es amor" Yoh se había quedando mirando a Anna desde el techo "Cada vez que se te acerca, sientes mariposas en el estómago... Si te toca tienes la sensación de tocar el cielo... Si te habla su voz es como música.. Si te rie, te sientes el ser más feliz del mundo... Si llora o esta triste.. te sientes miserable...El Amor no es más que una mezcla de sentimientos, en donde gozas, amas o sufres.. pero siempre es algo que te hace sentir bien..."

"...." Len estaba estupefacto.. nunca pensó eso de Yoh, pero se dio cuenta a quien se refería "Y si siento eso con las dos?"

"Jijiji.. eso es imposible Len..." le dio sonriéndole y saliendo del trance de Anna, ya que esta había entrado a casa "Es solo con una persona.. Solo una persona te puede hacer sentir solo eso.."

"...."

"A ver... A Tamao la consideras como una hermana no?"

"Si... pero la quiero...como... hermana" dijo Len reaccionando ante lo que siente

"Exacto" dijo Yoh sonriendo "Le tienes cariño"

"....." Len miro a Pilika... ahí se dio cuenta... el quería es a Pilika... claro también a Tamao, pero como una hermana...Len sonrió "Arigato..."

"Jijijiji.... no te preocupes.. para eso están los amigos" Dijo Yoh parándose para bajar "Bueno.. voy a ver si a Annita se le ofrece algo"

"Tu la amas cierto?" 

"Claro.. para mi.. ella es todo..." dijo Yoh sonriéndole

"Entiendo..."

"Bueno hasta luego!" 

"Ja ne.."

Yoh bajó del techo sonriendo triunfal. Había podido ayudar a su amigo y eso era algo que lo hacia sentirse contento consigo mismo. Subió al cuarto de Anna para ver si se le ofrecía algo, pero le dijo que no quería nada por ahora. Bajo de nuevo las escaleras para encostrarse con un Basón muy preocupado...

"Joven Yoh... averiguó algo?"

"Jijiji... no te preocupes, Basón... solo tenía problemas internos"

"Y que tal? Como esta el señorito?"

"Ya logró conseguir su respuesta" dijo Yoh sonriéndole

"Su respuesta?" preguntó un muy confundido Basón "A que se refiere?"

"Muy pronto lo verás... muy pronto.." Yoh sintió la presencia de Len cerca "Basón, mejor me voy..."

"Claro joven Yoh.. y Arigato" contestó Basón con una inclinación "Por cierto, Amidamaru manda a decirle que esta noche estará en el cementerio"

"Hai... Arigato y Sayonara!"

Yoh se fue rápido antes de que Len llegará y sospechará que Basón le había pedido ayuda para ayudarlo.. O sino Basón sería historia... Una gota cruzó el rostro de Yoh al pensar eso.. Tal vez de ahora en adelante las cosas serían más interesantes. Ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por su hermano gemelo que le venía de visita junto con Chocolove y Ryu.... Los días que vienen.. van a hacer de cierta forma muy divertidos y .....pesados.. sobre todo para él....

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Respuestas a los reviews:

· **Emi Tachibana:** Arigato por tus comentarios!!! Me alientan a seguir escribiendo más sobre este fic! Claro que dejaré juntos a Len y Pilika... y también a Horo y Tamao...Verás.. estas parejas me encantan, son unas de mis preferidas y como lógica, no me daría por separarlas (- -) Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por tus reviews y espero que me dejes otro... ^^... Sayonaraa y Cuidate!!  
  


· **Jos D:** Konichiwa!!! No he pensado en tu propuesta, ya que nunca he pensado en esas parejas...pero voy a hacer mi intento para ver como me salen....Jijiji.  
  


· **Anna 15:** Arigato por el comentario!!! ^^ Me anima a segui escribiendo más... jejejeje... A mi tmb me encanta la pareja de Tamao con Horo... no se por que pero bueno.. algo difícil de explicar... Arigato por leer mi fic Sayonaraa y Cuidate!!!  
  


Bueno arigato a todos por leer mi fic y hasta el próximo capitulo!!!! ^^


	3. El Admirador secreto y la 'esperada' lle...

Capitulo 3: El admirador secreto y la "esperada" llegada 

Koni a todos!!!!! Gomen por la demora!! Espero que no hayan perdido el interés..ˆˆ.. Bueno, lo dejo con el fic y dejen su review! XD

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


"Lero, lero, leroooo.. carpintero!!"

"Ven acá cabeza hueca!"

"Jajajajajaja... atrápame si puedes.... EVEREST!"

"Dios... No puede ser" decía Pilika resignada viendo huir a su hermano de la lanza de Len

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la llegada de Horo y Plika. Todos los días, se repetía la misma escena en la pensión.. Horo y Len peleando por comida o por el simple hecho de un "insulto".. Anna regalando castigos, regaños y puños, Yoh entrenando y Tamao junto con Pilika riendo sobre las peleas de Horo Horo con Len. La relación de Horo y Len, se podría decir, que ha "mejorado" en relación a los otros días, o al menos eso piensan los demás habitantes de la pensión. Pero bueno, como se dice, todo es costumbre en la vida... Mientras, solo queda disfrutarla y aprovecharla al máximo...

"Te atrape!!!" gritó Len eufórico "Ahora si.. este será tu final..." Len tenía un tono algo maniático...

"Len..amigo del alma.." Horo tenía una gotita en la nuca "Nunca te confies..."

"Eh?....AAAAAUUUUCCHH!!!" Horo le había pisado el pie a Len haciendo que este saltara y su enfado aumentara más

"Jejejejeje.. soy todo un experto en la materia..XD" 

"Hola Anna" saludo Pilika sonriendo "Bonita pelea ne?"

"Claro, y sobre todo será más bonito lo que haré" dijo Anna con una maliciosa mirada

"A..a.. Anna..." ahora si que Horo estaba en problemas "Eeh.. eehh.. Voy a ver si mi hermana esta bien..  jejeje^^()"

"Que malo eres Hoto Hoto para mentir..." decía Anna acercándose peligrosamente cada vez más a Horo "Después de venir... Limpiaras la cocina..."

"Noooooo........." La voz de Horo desapareció en el cielo...

"Fiuff... por poco" decía Len suspirando, sabía que meterse con Anna no era para nada bueno "Oh rayos.."

"Len, creías que te me ibas a escapar?"

"Do..Doña Anna..."

"Los baños...te toca cuando vengas"

"No espere" dijo Len antes de que el puño de Anna parara en su cara "hagamos un trato.. le prometo que si no me pega... haré que las peleas desaparezcan.."

"Ah si?.." Dijo Anna interesada.. las propuestas de Len siempre eran interesantes

"Claro mira..."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Cielos.. estoy cansado.."

"Amo, ya le falta poco, mire.. allí esta la pensión"

"Tan cerca, pero tan lejos" susurró Yoh mínimo arrastrándose para terminar la rutina de su entrenamiento

"Mire, ya casi lle.."

"YA LO SÉ!" gritó Yoh de pronto asustando a Amidamaru y haciéndolo poner rojo "AMIDAMARU YA SE QUE VOY A HACER!"

"Que?" Amidamaru estaba confundido, por un momento pensó que Yoh le había callado la boca

"Claro como no se me ocurrió antes...Jijijijiji" Yoh había recuperado sus ánimos y corría rumo a la pensión Asakura

"Jejeje... asi es el amo... ^^()"

Yoh llegó a la casa, saludo a todos y subió directamente a su cuarto, cerrándolo con seguro. En la puerta, había un cartel que decía **'No molestar'. **Todos se extrañaron del comportamiento de Yoh, miraron a Amidamaru que solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo y con una gota en la cabeza. Todos siguieron en sus actividades, después de todo, tarde que temprano se enterarían. Pilika y Anna viendo TV, Horo y Tamao haciendo la cena (a Tamao le dio pesar ver a Horo solito 'arreglando' la cocina.. ^^[]), pero Horo no la dejaba y Len no estaba en la casa, cumplía el trato con Anna... 

"TODOS! A CENAR!" la voz de Horo retumbo por toda la pensión

"YO NO VOY A CENAR" ahora la 'vocecita' de Yoh retumbaba

"Ahora a todos les dio por gritar...ù_ú"

"Calma Anna, vamos antes de que la comida se enfrié"

"Ok Ok..." Anna y Pilika se dirigieron a la mesa, en donde la comida estaba servida...

"Jejejejejeje... Coman.." decía Tamao con una voz nerviosa

"Que pasa Tamao?" Anna sospecho de algo dejando el bocado, que se iba a comer, en su lugar "Hiciste la comida verdad?"

"Buenooo... en realidad..."

"Ya esta el postre!!" Horo salía feliz con un postre "Les hice.. Flan a lo Horo..XD"

"- -|||" a todos se les quito el apetito, hasta a Tamao.. 

"Que?.. No piensan comer?" Horo no parecía darse cuenta de la situación

"Ya llegue!" Len acababa de entrar a la casa "Vaya, parece que la comida esta lista..."

"Claro joven Len... lo estábamos esperando... ^^()"

".....Esta bien..." Len miro que el plato de todos estaba lleno y ninguno comenzaba "Por que no comienzan?"

"No se.. creo que fue por que.. AUCH!" Horo recibió un pisotón de Anna, la miró y comprendió de tenía que estar callado

"Jejejeje.. no es nada Len" decía Pilika "Dale, empieza..." le dijo sonriéndole

"Mmm...Bueno..." Len cogió el bocado y se lo llevó a la boca.. todos miraban alertas por si de pronto Len caía intoxicado "Sabe raro.. pero.. de todas maneras vale la pena comer.."

"Lo sabía!... A Comer!" Horo empezó a comer de todo mientras las chicas miraban aun con duda el plato

"Oigan la película ya empezó!" dijo de pronto Pilika yendo a la sala dejando la cena

"Que película?" dijo Len con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza

"Jejejee..." Tamao no sabía que inventarse se paró dejando también el plato "Eeh...Jonny English.."                                      

"De veras?.. Yo quiero ir a verla"

"No Horo Horo, tienes que lavar los platos" dijo Anna levantándose también

"Que pesar.. y justamente hoy que me tome la molestia de hacer algo por la pensión"

"Que quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Len cogiendo el flan...

"Es que hoy yo hice la comida... ^^"

"..............O_O..........AAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Crees que ya se dio cuenta?" pregunto Pilika en el cuarto de Anna, escuchando el grito de Len

"De pronto.." dijo Anna de lo más tranquila

"Ojala mañana amanezcan bien" inquirió Tamao...

"Me pregunto.. que tanto hará Yoh..."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La noche pasó y la mañana llegó, Anna fue al cuarto de Yoh, pero lo encontró vacío... lo buscó por toda la casa, pero no estaba... Era raro que Yoh se levantara temprano y no dejará rastro, ni siquiera una nota. Anna estaba apunto de salir, cuando uno de los espíritus de la casa les informo que Yoh había salido a entrenar desde la madrugada y que no regresaría hasta la tarde; Anna ante tal recado quedo impresionada.. Yoh levantándose temprano? Yoh entrenando voluntariamente? Definitivamente había algo raro en todo esto...

"Cuando vuelva, hablare con él para ver que trama"

"Esta bien Señorita Anna" le contesto un espíritu de la casa

"En ese caso, seguiré durmiendo, ya que Yoh no esta.." dijo Anna subiendo hacia su cuarto "Asegurate que nadie moleste... en especial Horo.. ok?"

"Como usted diga señorita..."

"Bien..."

Anna subió a su cuarto para seguir durmiendo.. eran las 8 de la mañana y digamos que la noche anterior no pudo dormir debido a los lloriqueos de Horo con dolor de estomago y Len maldiciendo a Horo Horo, ya que él se hallaba en las mismas.. Algo común ya en la pensión, abrió la ventana, y cuando estaba apunto de regresar a su futón, vio un sobre encima de su mesa.. La intriga se hizo presente y fue directo al sobre

**_Para: Anna Kyoyama_**

****

**_De: ?_**                                       

La letra era totalmente irreconocible para Anna, abrió el sobre y saco la carta... La letra era totalmente fina y delicada, como si se hubiera escrito con gran precisión. Sorprendida de tal caligrafía empezó a leer la carta...

_Querida Anna:_

_Ha pasado muchos años, esperando el momento en que puedas leer estas palabras que guardo en mi alma, ya que nunca he tenido el suficiente valor para decirte dos simple palabras.._

_Te amo..._

_Eres la estrella que ilumina mi camino..._

_Eres la luz que me alienta a vivir..._

_Eres la persona por la que late mi corazón..._

_Y si sigo, las hojas serian interminables... Miles y Miles de palabras que me gustaría decirte..escribirte.. Cada día me voy enamorando más de ti, todos los días te admiro y te amo más.. Mi corazón siempre latirá por ti.. es tuyo.. y de nadie más.._

_Anna, mi amor, déjame escribírtelo una vez más... Te Amo... Solo espero, que algún día pueda decírtelo frente a frente y que algún día.. nuestras almas se unan.._

_Te ama.._

_             Tu Admirador Secreto_

_P.D. En el río espero tener suerte..._

...Anna estaba sorprendida.. Leía una y otra vez la carta.. Perdió totalmente las ganas de irse a dormir, guardo la carta y salió de su cuarto a tomar algo de aire. Quien podría escribir eso??.. Ella sabía que Yoh no podía ser.. Una punzada de tristeza la invadió.. Ella estaba enamorada de él, pero era demasiado orgullosa para decírselo.. Solo sabía que algún día, lejano, se lo diría.. Y así esperaba que fuera... Mientras se concentraba más en la carta..esa bendita carta... '_En el río espero tener suerte..'_ ...

"Eso es!!.. Rayos!..Fijate por donde caminas Len!"

"Lo siento Anna.. es que voy a instalarlo.." dijo Len señalando una caja que tenía en las manos

"Ah.. ya tan rapido lo compraste?"

"Claro, entre más pronto mejor.." señalo Len con una sonrisa maliciosa

"Bueno.. voy a salir.. Espero no tener que regañar a nadie cuando vuelva.." Anna conservaba un tono tranquilo

"No te preocupes.."

"Bueno, hasta luego.." Anna se dirigió a la salida y se fue

"Esta bien.."

Len se dirigió hacia la sala y transporto el televisor que había hay, al cuarto de Anna. Bajo de nuevo y puso una televisión nueva (el trato la incluía - -), después comenzó el aparato que realmente tenía que tener para que las peleas de todos los días terminaran, y sus días de paz vinieran a él.. o al menos eso pensaba. Cuando termino de instalar todo, puso una manta encima del aparato y se sentó esperando a que todos estuvieran listos.. Pasó una hora y aún nadie se levantaba...

"Dios.. yo y mi santa paciencia..." murmuraba para si molesto

"Joven Len, ya esta despierto" dijo Tamao entrando a la sala "Desea desayunar ahora?"

"No Tamao, ahora más tarde.. y Pilika y Horo Horo?" pregunto Len "Ya se despertaron?"

"Si Len, ya van a bajar.." Tamao fijo la vista en el televisor "Y el de la señorita Anna?..."

"No te preocupes Tamao" dijo con una sonrisa "Ya lo tengo todo bajo control, además ven aquí a esperar a los demás"

"Pero el desayuno.."

"Nadie desayunará hasta que esto no lo vean todos"

"Esta bien.."

"Vayaaa.... y esa televisión?" dijo Horo entrando a la sala seguido por su hermana "Anna te volvió a chantajear, tiburón?"

"....." Len solo respiro profundamente repitiendo mentalmente 'No peleas..No peleas...' "No Hoto.. Solo les tengo una sorpresa.."

"Sorpresa?" Pilika estaba confundida "A que te refieres?"

"Jejejejeje... todos miren.." Len se acercó a la manta y la sostuvo "Señoras y señores.. con ustedes el aparato que evitara las peleas y traerá la paz..."

"...Jajajajaja.. al chinito se le zafo un tornillo"

"Con ustedes..." Levantó la manta "NINTENDO GAME CUBE"

"....Vaya..." dijeron Pilika y Tamao al unísono

"Nintendo que?..." Horo miraba el aparato con ignorancia "Se supone que esta caja traera 'paz'?"

"Claro Horo horo.." dijo Len "Esta caja, como tu la llamas, es un NINTENDO que evitara QUE PELEEMOS y traera paz... alguna duda?"

"No... Bueno, voy a preparar el desayuno.."

"Te ayudo Tamao"

"Horo.. Te reto.." decía Len con fuego en los ojos

"Jajajaja..claro chinito! Acepto!"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Anna caminaba lentamente con destino al río.. Tal vez ahí podría conocerlo. No es que estuviera interesada en conocerlo, pero algo le decía que tenía que ir o sino se podría arrepentir.. era una opresión que tenía y si no se la quitaba de encima, no la iba a dejar en paz. Llegó al río y vio que sus orillas estaba totalmente vació y solitario. Decidió ir al puente, siempre le gustaba ir a ese puente, le traía buenos recuerdos... Se recostó en el barandal a mirar el caudal del río...

"Jijijiji..."

"Yoh?"

"Hola Annita!" le saludaba Yoh sudando "Que haces por aquí?"

"Yo... por que te levantaste tan temprano?"

"Tenía algo que hacer... jijijiji"

"Y que era eso?"

"Eehh... tienes que saberlo?"

"Claro"

"Tengo que cumplir una cita" dijo Yoh poniéndose al lado de Anna mirando el río

"Una cita?" de pronto Anna cayó en cuenta.. 'Espero tener suerte en el río'

"Que pasa Annita?" dijo Yoh sonriéndole ya que había notado cierto sonrojo en ella

"Fuiste....tú?" 

"De que hablas?"

"De...la carta..."

"Aahhh... eso!" dijo Yoh sonrojándose un poco

"Yoh...fuiste tu?" preguntó Anna acercándose peligrosamente a Yoh

"Eeestooo..." Yoh estaba nervioso por la cercanía de Anna y ella no parecía notarlo "Jijijiji...Tu que crees?"

"Que fuiste tu" dijo Anna alejándose un poco de él

"Yo...Anna.." Yoh metió  una mano en el bolsillo sacando una cajita "Quieres...ser mi novia?"

"Yoh.. pero si somos prometidos.."

"Lo se!" dijo Yoh sonriéndole "Pero quiero que sea voluntariamente, Annita... que dices?"

"Claro que acepto Yoh.." Anna lo abrazó "Yo también te amo.."

"Jijijiji.."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Espera un momento!" decía Len poniéndole pausa al juego y mirando a Horo

"Que haces?! Ya va a terminar y quiero ver que gane!"

"Si si si, como no" decía Len sarcásticamente "Respiremos profundo" ambos respiraron "Listo?"

"Aja"

"Bueno" Len le quito la pausa al juego

"TIME!" escribía el juego en la televisión, después aparecía la imagen de un espadachín pelirrojo haciendo movimientos con la espada y murmurando algo en japones

"GANEE!!!" decía Horo gritando de emoción "Ja! Viva Roy! Viste eso Len! XD"

"..." Len veía a su personaje, Link, aplaudiendo cortésmente en la pantalla "Grrrr..!! Revancha!"

"Con gusto!" Decían mientras iniciaban otra batalla "Vamos Roy a darles otra paliza!"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Vaya..ese juego los tiene eufóricos.." decía Tamao viéndolos

"Bueno.. al menos no pelean"

"Tienes razón"

"Ya llegamos" dijeron un par de voces dejando sus zapatos

"Yoh, Anna donde andaban par de tortolitos?"

"Jijijiji...Por ahí, aclarando cosas"

"Y eso?" pregunto Tamao señalando un anillo que tenía Anna en el dedo indice

"Las cosas que aclaramos" dijo Anna sonriendo "Voy a la cocina, tengo hambre"

"Ok, Annita" dijo Yoh viendo a Anna entrar a la cocina "Oigan y Len y Horo? Por que no escucho que peleen?"

"Jejejeje.. la respuesta esta en la sala.." dijo Pilika con una gota

La tarde pasó lentamente dando paso a la noche, fría y acogedora a la vez. Len logró convencer a los habitantes de la pensión a jugar el juego, a modo de Torneo, de forma que todos estaban en la sala, riendo y jugando con el trato de Anna y Len. Todos se divertían como nunca y los espiritus decidieron a hacerles compañía a sus shamanes uniéndose, de cierta forma a la diversión que había esa noche en la pensión. La diversión llego a tal grado, que Anna no regañaba y los "pequeños" gritos que daban de victoria o derrota se escuchaban por las cercanas calles próximas a la pensión

"Kami, que bullerío tienen en esa pensión" 

Un oscuro perfil caminaba tranquilamente, en dirección a la pensión para descansar del largo viaje iniciado desde Latinoamérica. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y llevaba una maleta algo pequeña en la espalda ya que no traia mucho equipaje, no por ahora. Llegó frente a la pensión y su perfil se aclaró un poco... Una apariencia parecida a unos de los habitantes de la pensión se hacía resaltar mucho físicamente, pero personalmente, ambos eran distintos. Llegó frente la puerta y toco el timbre... La gritos cesaron un poco y aprovecho para tocar de nuevo

"Hoto Hoto ve a abrir!" se escuchaba la voz de Anna

"NO SOY HOTO HOTO.. es Horo Horo.. y no puedo! Estoy en una batalla decisiva con mi hermana y los demás!"

"Ni modo, me toca abrir a mi ya que ninguno puede" dijo viendo a todos los presentes quienes estaban jugando menos Yoh quien estaba en el baño, y se levanto para ir a la puerta a atenderla "Si?"

"Hola Annita!"

"....."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Konichiwa a todos!!! No me salió muy bien la carta de Yoh para Anna... Gomen!.. es que soy mala para eso.. - -()... Ah claro! Arigato por leer mi fic hasta donde lo llevó! Y por supuesto muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews!.. Me ayudan mucho respecto a seguir mis fics!..XD... Asi que sigan dejando sus valiosos Reviews!! XD.. Y si quieren hablar conmigo, criticas o cualquier cosa ya saben.. hora_hokkaido@hotmail.com XD..

Ja ne y Cuidense!


End file.
